C.T. Magnificent
"I'd quote Apocalypse Now, but that would be cliche." -The Marquis, after slathering a SJW-Class Tumbler Armor with napalm. 'The Pilot' There is very little factual knowledge regarded the Marquis. The is all kinda of pilot gossip with claims to his origin. Some say he simply showed up one day at the Armor Core’s front door. Others claim he was found in his compact-mode atop a giant snowman that had suddenly appeared one winter. Some even claim he is not even of 4chan, and that he murdered the true pilot of his mecha during suitfall. The Armor Core has officially labeled these theories as baseless trolling. What IS known however, is that the Marquis aids the Armor Core dutifully and perhaps even loyal. Whether'' ''this is stems from the fact of they share a common enemy, or just as a means to further his own machinations is up for interpretation. Personality from Armor Core psyche evaluation. Subject is the self proclaimed Marquis 'Phoenix' Spearman. Don't ask how I got him to give me the last name. SOCIAL CONDUCT Subject has thus far demonstrated highly disruptive antisocial behavior when placed in a social environment. While this is not particularly uncommon among your average fa/tg/uy, and would be somewhat understandable given his situation, it is my professional opinion (read: a half semester of Intro to Psychology 01) that he is faking it. While he seems content to infuriate those around him with his little magic hobby (I still don't know where he got that fortress-sized tuxedo and playing cards) and tracking mud EVERYWHERE from that blasted farm of his, I have witnessed first hand a very different side of Mr. Phoenix when interacting with a pilot who had impressed him in the field. He was collected, courteous, and rather disturbingly interested in the pilot's thoughts on defection. I transcribed the conversation, which can be found in encoded archive 68-B. It’s mostly useless however, as he was careful enough not to say anything truly incriminating. At the behest of my superiors, I managed to fly out to that farm he tends in New Zealand and try and dig up more information on Phoenix. After nearly being lobotomized with a rake by a pack of overalls-wearing drones, I managed to identify myself in time for Phoenix to call off the assault. He then offered to show me around the premises. I had been hoping to survey it myself stealthily, but I decided this would be better than nothing. While he gave me the grand tour via a Light drone, I used every scanner and vision I have (which is all of them) and I am pretty sure that dirt patch doesn't have so much as a wifi connection. I did get a sprig of mint as a going away gift, it had a little card tied to the base that gave instructions on how to make tea from it, the taste was quite nice. FIELD CONDUCT His battlefield attitude is a whole other matter. In a fight he is very much aware of his suits deficiencies, and often times attempts to pair up with a suit he feels complements their respective skill sets. While he has made no attempts at taking leadership, he seems to possess an above average level of tactical and strategic know-how. Often implementing unconventional but nonetheless effective strategies via a diversion, misdirection, or improvisation. Thankfully, Phoenix also knows when more conventional methods are needed, and in most cases will follow the orders of his CO. There are times he can chafe against the chain of command, such as the infamous ‘Rabbit Incident’ of last summer. I hear tell that he plans to upgrade his suit to the point that he can become an orbital-drop and assault capable strike unit. While the strategic values of such a fighter are obvious, I worry about whose side he will be on if he really manages to pull it off. CONCLUSIONS Watch this one closely. Appearance Suit Appearance Favored Tactics Suit Crunch >Pilot Name Marquis de Phoenix >Suit Name C.T. Magnificent >Class Fortress >Features Flight (v)(f) Levitation (v)(f) >Body Type Variant- 5 Avian - 20 Overlord - 10 >A.I Engineer - 10 >Interface Brain Harness - 10 >HUD Adv Suit Status - 5 Hawkeye(f) Nightvision(f)>Comms Defence Maze - 10 >Weapons Rocket Launcher (back mounted) - 20 >Defences X2 Heavy shield - 20 EMP shield - 10>Drones X2 Heavy Defenders- 20 -2 with particle beam X2 Heavy Destroyers - 20 - 2 with Rocket pod.X2 Light Airstrikes - 10 - Each Have Proximity Mine RPG Ion Cannon >Upgrades Cyber Brain -10 Maneuvering Rockets - 10 Veteran Soul - 5 Collapsible (tophat, braincase hidden within) - 5 ...it’s an inside joke ok?>Nanites None (for now) >Stats Avian Dex 2, Dur 4 (+2 shield), Pow 5, Rec 1, Spe 5, Str 5, Overlord Dex 1, Dur 5 (+2 shield), Pow 11, Rec 1, Spe 2, Str 5, Category:PACYOA: TE Category:Fortress Category:Armor Corps